As the Crow Flies
by Restless Void
Summary: Izumi suffers much from her father's beatings. What happens when she meets an unexpected ally? Naruto/Fem! Itachi. Rated M for later sexual content


A/N: a Naruto x Fem! Itachi fic

Disclaimer: Naruto is copyright to Masashi Kishimoto

A figure hiked up a mountain trail thickly over grown with brush and littered with rocks to boulders, a duffel bag was slung over one shoulder and bouncing off the opposite hip with a old back pack that had seen better days. A dirty rice paddy hat was low over the person's eyes hiding them from the sun abort hair was pulled into a ponytail and sticking out the back of the hat, worn out blue jeans with a ripped knee with grubby sandals on her feet, a faded black tee shirt covered her upper body.  
It took a couple hours but the girl finely came to a little meadow resting in a valley. It looked like a abandon camp ground but in reality it was the girls hide away, a safe stop for her. Grunting softly she walked over to the old little tent and set her duffel bag on the ground. "Alright, if theres any critters in the tent your leaving," she said and unzipped the door slowly. She's found squirrels, raccoons and even a possum once in her tent, the squirrels and raccoons did the most damage and ripped up her sleeping bag. Unzipping it the rest the way she let out a breath of relief seeing no little critters in the tent, it just smelled a little musty. "Well that's better then finding a critter," she mumbled and let the flap open to let it air out. Letting out a breath, she slowly took the backpack off her bag and winced a little from the sharp pain from her left ribs. _Couldn't get out of it this time, no matter what I did_, she thought grimly and set it down beside the duffel bag.  
Looking around the small meadow again, she let out a breath and finely looked down at her right arm. It had a gash starting a little above her hand and stopped at her elbow. It had finally stopped bleeding a little while back on the trail but the bandage she wrapped it in was a bloody mess, and it needed to be changed besides all that the gash looked like it needed stitches but the seventeen year old kunoichi was not about to take a needle to her own arm and stitch her own arm but, it would just have to wait a couple weeks until she turned eighteen and them she could leave this mountain. That wasn't all she had gotten from this last beaten her cheek and eye was bruised, a couple ribs on her left where cracked or thats what she thought and a couple other bruises on her body. She tried to get out of his way like she did every time he came home, but this time no matter what she did she couldn't get away. Shaking her head she took off the baseball cap tossed it on top of the duffel bag showing her bruised eye and cheek with hazel eyes.  
"Alright get your arm patched up then you can set up 'camp'." Shaking her head, ponytail bobbing, she slowly knelt down and sucked in a breath from the pain in her ribs. _Damn it hurt_. Unzipping her backpack she pulled out her first aid kit and slowly say down with it in her hand. Opening it up she pulled out the disinfect, holding her arm out she sucked it a breath and gritted her teeth pouring it over the gasp, apparently broken beer bottles were really dirty. After it finally stopped burning, Izumi dried it off with her shirt and slowly, but carefully started wrapping her arm.  
Sitting down Izumi, wrapped up her arm slowly, once that was done she let out a breath and looked around nibbling on her bottom lip then shook her head at herself. "Nothing out here..." she mumbled, carefully rising to her feet and sucked in a hiss from the sharp pain in her ribs. "Guess it's time to wrap them up." Biting down on her lower lip, the girl started to pull her shirt off and bit back the cry of pain that wanted out. Finally, she got her shirt off and looked down at her self: greenish purple bruises covered her sides and lower half of her chest. Letting out a slow breath, she started or attempted to wrap up her ribs, but it was hard doing it for yourself.

"What might you be doing out here?" asked deep, rumbling male voice. His long blonde hair highlighted his large ocean blue eyes. The whisker marks on his cheeks resembled much of a cat's. He looked like he was in his twenties and incredibly athletic.

"N-Naruto?"


End file.
